heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanical Man
| color process = Black and white | runtime = 6:13 | language = English | preceded_by = Grandma's Pet | followed_by = Wins Out }} Mechanical Man is a cartoon short by Walter Lantz that features Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. It is the 54th Oswald short by Lantz and the 107th in the entire series. Plot The cartoon begins inside a house. In there, Oswald and his girlfriend Kitty are enjoying together, playing a piano. On their instrument are a dancing candle stand and two mice playing the accordion. At a laboratory only a few miles away, a mad scientist completes construction of a robot and activates it. To the his surprise, the robot began swinging punches at him. The mad scientist, however, is able to evade the attacks and stops the humanoid machine with a punch of his own. He soon learns that his creation needed one more thing, a heart. Back in Oswald's place, the two friends decide to play hide-and-seek. Oswald was "it" and Kitty becomes the one to hide. While the rabbit counts, his playmate has yet to look for a hiding place. Without a warning, Kitty gets captured through an opened window by the mad scientist who then leaves a sack inside before fleeing. Convinced that she is hiding in the bag, Oswald approach and opens it. To his amusement, what comes out is a marching flute player. As the rabbit goes to find his friend, he notices a strand of thread on the window sill which he follows. The thread is in fact the trousers of the mad scientist who will later appear in spotted shorts. At the laboratory, the mad scientist has Kitty wedged in a vise and attempts to perform surgery on her, i.e. take out her heart and place it in the robot. But before he could start, the nefarious inventor sees through his surveillance device that someone came to his facility. Oswald reaches just outside of the laboratory after the following the whole thread. Upon knocking on the door, a trap activates, causing him to fall into a shoot, leading towards the basement. In an attempt to slaughter Oswald, the mad scientist waits for the little rabbit's arrival at other end of the shoot, preparing to swing an ax. The mad scientist swings but misses. From there, the chase begins. Oswald runs through several corridors of the laboratory. While approaching an intersection, he sees something white popping in and out of the left corner. For his defense, Oswald picks up a nearby urn. There was indeed a skeleton innocently sitting on a rocking chair by the left corner, but the mad scientist, who was coming from the corridor in that direction, pulls it away, and walks into the intersection. Upon seeing what entered his hallway, Oswald tosses the urn. The mad scientist was strucked right in head and was knocked cold. Oswald finds a rope and ties one end of it around his pursuer's leg, with the other end around a lion's tail. The lion runs in place, hanging the mad scientist above the floor. Oswald, at last, found the chamber where Kitty was held. He loosens the vise and frees her. Copyright status The copyright for Mechanical Man expired in 1960. Therefore it is in the public domain. A number of Oswald shorts and other cartoons produced by Walter Lantz Production also ended up in similar status. Adaptations Other animators created their versions of this story. The characters that starred in those versions include: Mickey Mouse, Bosko the Talk-Ink Kid and Flip the Frog. See also * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit filmography References External links * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/2780-Mechanical_Man.html Mechanical Man] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:1932 films Category:Pre-1950 science fiction films Category:American films Category:Black-and-white films Category:Films directed by Walter Lantz Category:Mad scientist films Category:Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoons Category:Robot films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Walter Lantz Productions shorts Category:1930s American animated films